Sleepy Days
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: Joseph Lucas has a rough night. Joe/Macy. Multi-Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Joseph Lucas sighed out another yawn as he trudged his way to the back door of the school. The tables were huddled around each other, used for outdoor lunches on nice days. He had been awake most of the night, working on a new song with his brothers. All three were wiped, but their mother still made them go to school. She had attacked with the rock star normal life partner ship, that they should be used to it by now. He hated coffee (he'd always been more of a tea guy) so he had barely any energy. He flopped down on the closest table, leaning back on his elbows as he closed his eyes. If someone hadn't started shaking him, he probably would of passed out on the spot. "Joe?" A small voice asked.

"Huh?" He stuttered, sitting up. "What happened?"

"I think you fell asleep." She crinkled her nose slightly. He looked up.

"Macy." He said.

"Yeah.." Her head tilted.

"Sorry. I'm just really tired."

"I noticed. All day you looked like you were gonna faint or something." She said, taking a seat next to him. "Your brothers, too. Late night?"

"Oh yeah." He groaned, rubbing his eyes. She smiled sympathetically. "The perks of being famous, y'know?"

"Mmm." She looked up at the sky. And, if he hadn't been so tired, he'd make a comment on how nice her eyes looked in the sunlight. "Why aren't you going home yet? I mean, I have a volleyball game in about half an hour, but.."

"I'm too tired." He frowned. "And, that with my normal amount of lazy adds up to me falling asleep in about five seconds." She turned to him, cocking an eyebrow. He slowly fell over, his head landing in her lap. "Comfy...Nicey...Sleepy...Night, night." She blinked repeatedly, staring.

"Uhm..." His breathing became calmer, and his bag slipped from his hand, landing on the ground with a soft 'thump,' his arm draped over the bench, hanging there. She scratched her head for a moment, before placing it on his shoulder, as the other played with his hair. Her eyes softened as he began mumbling in his sleep, his facial expressions twitching every so often. She smiled down at him, before looking up at the clouds again.

"Macy?" A voice called. She turned, seeing Stella strut over. "Is he sleeping?"

"Yeah." She shrugged. "Just leave him. I'll wake him up when I leave for the game."

"So you don't need a ride home then?"

"Nope." She shrugged. Stella smiled.

"Kay. See you tomorrow then." She nodded, watching her leave. Sudden envy surged through her. Stella was almost perfect. She was beautiful, she was smart, she was funny. She could have anything she wanted. Including the boy in her lap. That was the one thing she wanted - but wouldn't take. Stella knew, friendship and relationships didn't mix, so she stayed low-key with her feelings. Except around Macy, of course. She always vented about Joseph, going on and on about how amazing he was. Or, how annoying he could get. It got to Macy sometimes, but did she tell Stella? Absolutely not. Best friends hear each other out, and if Stella could deal with Macy's Lucas Brothers obsession, then she could deal with Stella's infatuation. Yes, she had a special place in her heart for the middle brother. No, she didn't think it was all too serious. Yes, she was aware Stella would never speak to her again if she mentioned it. She sighed, staring at him again, marveling his features. She found herself tracing a finger down his jaw. She immediately pulled her hand back as he turned over, burying his face in her stomach, somehow not falling off the bench. Her breath hitched. She had the sudden feeling of butterflies swarming in her stomach. Maybe he could feel them moving? Oh, she's just a walking cliche death trap, isn't she? She jumped as her phone began vibrating, before a loud ringtone sounded off.

_"She's so scene, Hollywood dream, broken cause she's no good at anything. Run around and around, make up your mind, I bet you'll strike out with her tonight." _She panicked as Joe began shifting. She couldn't get to her phone with him on her lap, so it repeated the ringer once again.

"Macy, turn off the music." Joe said softly.

"I can't." She squeaked. He leaned his head back, looking up with tired eyes. "It's in my back pocket." She said sheepishly, face flushing.

"Oh." He mumbled, before hiding his face back into the fabric of her shirt. She chewed on her bottom lip. As it ended for a third time, silence hung around them. She silently thanked herself for setting it to three rings before go to missed message or call. He sighed, content, letting his eyes drift closed again.

"Uhm, Joe?"

"Mm?"

"I need-I need to get ready for the game." He stayed silent for a moment. "Joe?"

"Stay with me." He whispered. Her eyes widened slightly. She began stuttering, looking for the right thing to say. "Please."

"I...I, uh, I guess I can miss a game." She felt him smile.

"I wanna go home. The bench is too hard." He whined after a few minutes. It startled her; she thought he was sleeping.

"Oh, well, uhm...Okay." He sat up, throwing his arms in the air, stretching. He nearly fell backwards, but she caught him, placing her hands on his shoulder blades. _Oh, what nice shoulder blades you have..._Oh, jeez. He scooped his bag off the ground, then stood up, yawning.

"You have a car right?" He asked, voice cracking.

"Uhm, yeah." She had expected him to just leave and let her get to the game, not ask her to drive him home. He flashed a sleepy smile. She returned it, and they began walking toward the parking lot. Joe yawned about 7 times - she counted. "Do you wanna go in the backseat, so you can sleep a little more?" He shook his head, climbing in the front. She got in the drivers seat, rearing the car to life.

"You know how to get to my house, right?" He asked.

"Mhm." She nodded. "The firehouse?" He grinned before resting his head on the window. "You shouldn't sleep like that. It's gonna hurt your neck." He sat up properly, eyes half closed. She chuckled to herself. About 10 minutes of silence went by, and she was pretty sure he fell asleep sitting there, when the firehouse came into view. She pulled in the drive way, next to another car and shook his shoulder. "Joe?"

"Mmm. I'm awake." He mumbled, eyes cracking open. "We're here already?" She smiled, nodding. He staggered out, nearly falling over. He yawned, again, trailing after her on the way in. "Bed, upstairs. Bed..." He mumbled, dropping his bag in the living room and stumbling up the stairs. She paused. He turned back to her. "Macy?"

"Huh?"

"You coming?"

"Oh!" She squeaked, cheeks heating up. "I-I, uhm, sure, okay." He smiled, waiting. She quickly caught up to him, walking in step with him the rest of the way up. She looked around the room. Nick was in bed, out cold. She could hear snoring from behind a curtain. She giggled. Joe collapsed on his bed, a long, loud sigh coming out. She stood at the foot of his bed and tapped his ankle. He mumbled the inaudible into his pillow as she pulled his shoes and socks off. She saw his jacket fling a few feet away and laughed. He snuggled himself into the covers. A goofy, tired smile was plastered to his face as he peaked an eye open to look at her. Her head tilted on impulse. He lifted his arm up, the blanket going up with it, beckoning her to climb in. Her eyes popped open, wide, a dark crimson blush spreading from her neck to the tips of her ears. "You...You...You want me to..."

"I'm lonely." He whimpered childishly. She bit her lip. His award winning puppy dog eyes came out. She nodded and said;

"Okay." Before kicking off her shoes, tossing her jacket by his and slowly getting under the blanket. She stayed as far away as she could. But, that attempt failed as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him. He sighed, content, before burying his face in her shoulder. She swallowed down her nerves and closed her eyes. Maybe if she tried to sleep... _Sleep with Joe Lucas, that is. _Stupid mind. _Stupid mind that got you into sleeping with Joe Lucas. _Oh, shut up. It's not even legally **sleeping **with him. I mean, they're not-

Oh. Wrong thing to think about. Her body stiffened and she furiously shook her head.

"Macy." He said softly. "Sleep."

"I-I'm trying." _At least he's not the type of guy to sleep shirtless. _

"They come and go, but they don't know that you are my beautiful..." He sang in her ear. Her heart beat quickened for a moment, but his voice soothed it out as her eyes began to drift closed. "I love you, Macy." He mumbled, kissing her forehead. She remembered whispering;

"I love you, too." Before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin Lucas yawned loudly, stretching out his tired limbs and rolling over. Mistake. He rolled right off the edge of his bunk and flopped onto the ground. He moaned, pulling his sleeping mask off. "Smooth." A tired voice scoffed, chuckling. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"9:47."

"AM or PM?"

"AM." He yawned, causing Kevin to do the same.

"What a power nap." Kevin said, grinning as he stood. "Joe still sleeping?"

"Dunno." He shrugged, picking something up - a book? - and chucking it at Joe's bed. There was movement and indescribable mumbling. Nick rose, strutting over as Kevin did the same. Nick's jaw dropped.

"What?" Kevin said, confused, squinting. His eyes widened and he did the first thing that came to mind. Scream.

* * *

_Macy was at a beach, a lonely, quiet, empty beach. No one was there, although she wasn't sure why. It was a beautiful day, after all. She stretched her legs out, taking in the sun. "Macy!" A voice yelled. She turned, jaw dropping as Joseph Lucas appeared in front of her. Totally shirtless. __**Hot damn. **__"Sup, Mace?" He asked nonchalantly, sitting beside her._

_"Nothing." She said simply. "Just working on my tan." She flashed a smile. He returned the gesture._

_"I love you." He said. She blinked as he grew closer. She found herself on the warm sand, him straddling her. She gaped, shocked._

_"I-I love you, too." He smiled, leaning down and-_

"AHHHHHHHH!" She flew into a sitting position at the sudden outburst. She realized Joe, who she'd somehow forgotten she'd slept beside, had done the same. She looked around, confused, taking in Nick and Kevin's shocked expressions. _Oh no. _

"What happened? What's going on?" The boys father yelled, running in and swinging a JONAS baseball bat around. He blinked, straining his eyes at the young girl. "Macy?"

* * *

"Joseph, all I wanna know is what on EARTH made you think it was okay to sleep with her!" Their mother scolded. Macy sat shamefully in the kitchen room, hearing every word of it.

"It wasn't exactly sleeping with her, though. We only fell asleep...together. In the same bed." Mrs. Jonas sighed angrily. "Mom, it's my fault. Don't blame Macy for this, alright? I asked her to stay."

"Nothing happened? You swear? Because if I find out something went on up there..."

"Nothing like that happened." He shook his head. "I promise, mommy." He smiled.

"Okay. Just, if wanna have a sleepover. Tell us?" He cringed.

"I will." He mumbled, blushing in embarrassment. She kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"Love you, too." She said, leaving the room.

"Dude!" Kevin yelled, coming in, Nick and Macy hot on his tail. "I can't believe you didn't get in trouble!"

"It's not a big deal, Kev." His eyes drifted to the only girl in the kitchen. "Macy.."

"I-I have to go home. My mom's probably freaking out." She said quickly, running for the door.

"Macy, wait! Macy!" He called, but she was already gone.

"Looks like someone's crushing on our biggest fan." Nick smirked.

"I am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not!" Silence. He sighed, grateful. "I-"

"Are to."

"AGH!"

* * *

_"You slept with him? My gosh, Macy!"_

"We only fell asleep in the same bed, Stell."

_"With his arm on your waist and your head on his chest! It's so romantic!" _ She gushed into the phone. Macy sighed.

"I don't know what to do now."

_"He totally likes you." _She scoffed._ "Obviously, Mace. Go get your prize!"_

"I can't do that! He's Joe of JONAS! I'm just Macy of school."

_"Joe of JONAS happens to be crushing on just Macy of school."_

"Whatever. Stell, I'm gonna go. I'm, uh, tired." She lied. Ha. Tired. She just had the best sleep of her life. "Bye." She pressed end, not waiting for a response. She flopped backwards on the bed, covering her face with a pillow. The smell of her shampoo drifted to her nose. She had already showered and blow dried her hair. If she had been more quiet, her mother wouldn't even had noticed her sneak in. Not that she didn't notice her disappearance last night, she just assumed she was with Stella. So that was the story she stuck with.

"Macy!" Her mother yelled. "You have a visitor!" She cursed slightly. It was probably Stella. She groaned into the pillow, not bothering to move it. Her bedroom door opened and closed.

"Macy?" She shot up, the pillow falling into her lap.

"Joe? Wh-What are you doing here?" She blushed.

"I wanted to see you." He smiled.

"Why?" She asked, confused. He shrugged, plopping down next to her. "Uhm, Joe, listen.."

"About what happened." He started before she could. "I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think about it, y'know?"

"It's okay. I can't blame them. It's not every morning they find a girl in their son's bed." She stated, leaning back on her pillows. Joe shifted, and he lied down beside her. She turned on her side, facing him. He stared into her eyes, a soft smile on his face. She returned it, cheeks heating up. He chuckled.

"I like when you blush." Her head tilted. "I mean, you look cute. And stuff." She giggled as his cheeks tinted pink.

"When you blush, you're cute and stuff, too." His eyes narrowed.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Me? Make fun of you? Psh. Never." She grinned. He rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Now, why does this feel familiar?" She laughed into his shoulder. After a moment of silence, Macy remembered something.

"Hey, Joe?"

"Hm?"

"Before we fell asleep...You said something."

"Mhm.."

"You said...Uhm, you said that you.."

"Loved you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What's your point?"

"Di-Did you mean it?"

"Yup." He answered simply. "You said you loved me, too." He grinned foolishly, looking down at her. She blushed, hiding her face in his chest. "Do you?"

"Maybe." She whispered, listening to his heartbeat.

* * *

_Not the most amazing update, but it'll have to do for now. :P_


End file.
